the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Nudie Foodie (Cutieverse)
This page is for the Cutieverse incarnation of Nudie Foodie. For the Opera TV Hero Universe incarnation, see Dark Blue Jackal. '''Nudie Foodie '''is a character from the Opera TV series Cooking Cuties. Debut and further appearances In the first season Nudie Foodie first appeared in the episode Nudie Foodie Arriveth, where he is stated to be a guest cook who is helping the Cutie Sisters' Kitchen restaurant as part of a limited promotion. During this time, Diamond Cutie fell in love with Nudie Foodie, a love which only intensified when he completed his Cu-test in record time. She confessed her love at the end of the episode, to which he admitted that he secretly loved her too, and pledged to meet with her again at some point. And so, their relationship began, and blossomed throughout the season. In the first movie In Cooking Cuties: Into The Wilderness, Nudie Foodie was summoned by Diamond to help with the making of the Cutie Sweetie Cake in the hopes that it would be sweet enough to put a stop to the Brothers Bake's latest plot. On the way to the Bakes' diner, after seeing how Diamond and Audrey used their bare feet to get better grip on the rock ledges they were climbing on, he took off his shoes and socks and joined them in being barefoot. During the battle with the Spirit of Sour, it was Nudie Foodie who showed the cake to the spirit, which started the chain of events that ended with the Bakes' plan being foiled. As the Cuties and the newly-purified Spirit of Sweet celebrated their victory by flying above Cutieville, Diamond flew over to Nudie and worked up the courage to finally propose to him. During the film's credits, Diamond and Nudie's married life was shown, up to the birth of their son, Sweetie Cutie. In Season 2 During the second season, Nudie became a main character. As a result of this, he joined Diamond in her routine of going to the Barefoot Garden to collect garnishes. He had a major role in the episode The Inspector and the Chef, where he gave advice to Audrey before her first date with Smith Jonesington. Appearance In season 1, Nudie Foodie had messy brown hair. He wore a white tuxedo, black trousers, and yellow shoes with white socks. In season 2, he changed his hair to be shorter and straighter, and he now wore a magenta star-patterned shirt and green torn jeans. In addition, his feet were now bare to show his devotion to his wife. During the episode Beach Day Afternoon, he wore tan shorts and a pair of white flip-flops. Personality Nudie Foodie is a health nut, and he takes great pride in the dishes he cooks. He is devoted to his family, and will not stand for any slander against them. Likes * Cooking with vegetables * Being barefoot * Having his feet played with * Playing with his son Dislikes * The Brothers Bake * Footwear * Unhealthy food * Being harshly critiqued Category:Opera TV Category:Cutieverse Category:Cooking Cuties Category:Characters Category:Opera TV Characters Category:Barefooters